To Enter The Dragons Flame
by silverdiamondfly
Summary: He'd kissed her, randomly. It had gone from a fight, to a kiss. But it wasn't that he'd kissed her that scared her, it was the fact she'd liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

It was as if it was all happening in slow motion. Hermione Granger was in a corner sipping her butterbeer, listening to Harry Potters urgently murmured words. Despite the booming of people celebrating there new quidditch team, she could make out every single one of Harrys words. Even with her attention focused solely on Harry, she couldn't help keep her eyes on a certain person in the room. Infact to be completely honest with herself, she had been watching the boy for quite some time now.

"What do you think, Mione?" Harry asked urgently the anxiety played on his face. She knew what he wanted to hear, and was unfortunately going to have to turn it down, like every other one of the predictions he had made.

"Harry it sounds... accurate and beliveable enough, but to honestly think about it, why would Malfoy be working for _him._He's far to young, and why would _he_ need such a young man, who is indeed still in school." the brown eyed girl finished her sentence hoping it sounded more as a question to his prediction than a fact. Merlin help her if he took it the wrong way.

The black haired boy opened his mouth to retort to his bestfriends comments, with more of his alibis to be distracted by a commotion on the other side of the common room.

The two friends spinning around, wanting to see exactly what was going on that would cause such a reaction from the crowd, to have both there mouths drop open. Indeed Hermione was ever grateful that Harry had chosen to remain by her side than to chose there friend Rons. Although there fighting had kindled a storm, Harry had openly stated "Ron is a git, not matter how much he doesn't believe it."

But what was happening in the middle of the grand room, shocked both friends to an extent. There was Ronald Weasely, his arms wrapped around, Lavender Browns waist, who was currently snogging the boy madly, as if having not seen him for years. But the fact that Ronald Weasely had his lips firmly planted on her was the fact that agitated both friends, to an extent.

The reactions on each of there faces was expressed in very different ways. While Harrys read shock, worry, and suprise. While Hermiones read betrayal, hurt, anger, and some jealousy.

"Hermione." Harry began cautiously, turning his face to look at his friend, and make sure she was alright. But it was too late. The brown haired girl was running toward out of the portrait, her half-full butterbeer, left on the table.

Harry sighed and threw his friend a quizzical look, knowing that the boy would not end up catching the look anyway. He would never understand his friends behavious. Though he knew on thing for sure. Hermione must be feeling heartbroken. If only Ron could see the thing everyone else did.

She honestly had no idea why Rons actions upset her so, but then here she was running through the hall, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. The caramel-brown eyed girl kept running through the halls searching for the secret passage way that led to an unknown corridor. Knowing she might break anytime know she ran even faster to reach the empty hallway. She turned and fell, slamming her back into the wall sinking down, until her head was on her knees and she was letting her sobs out. She finally wiped her tears, and quieted herself down, her sobs turning into small hiccups.

"So Granger, your not as strong as everyone thought you were." Hermione looked up, wiping the last of the remaining tears off her face. She wanted to look up and see who it was making such a comment, but she had a feeling she already knew who is was.

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione grumbled, pushing a few of the chocolate brown strands behind her ears.

"Ohhh, getting touchy are we." The platinum blonde haired boy scoffed, the sneer still on his face. Stretching every words that he said.

"Malfoy, I am not in the modd." Hermione growled, through gritted teeth, getting off of the floor to stand at her full height, wanting to try and intimidate Malfoy. She never really realized how tall he was until now. The top if her head was at about his nose, which made him still tower over her by a slight amount.

"So what was it this time. Heartbreak by your precious beloved red haired Ginger." he smirked in an almost sarcastic manner.

"Your being an adolescent pig Malfoy. Just... Get out of my way."She huffed, Pushing on the taller boys chest, trying to get him to budge from her route. His smirk grew bigger and she prodded him.

"No Granger, I don't think I will." The smirk was still big, as he wrapped his hand around both her wrists.

"Let go of me." Hermione seethed. She was letting her anger toll.

"No." His answers were simple, and he still held her wrists.

"I loathe you, your vile vicious and cruel Malfoy." She cried out as she struggled to get her hands out.

She winced as he slammed her body into the wall, stepping closer to her, until there bodys were practically touching. His face was a centimeter from hers and she began to feel the fear creeo over her body.

"Take that back you filthy little mudblood." He breathed, his cold grey eyes locking with her warm caramel ones. Though as he looked into them seaching for the source of her renewed anger all he found was pain.

"I wouldn't, infact, I lothe you, despise you hate your every reason of walking on earth, and the worst part Malfoy, you'll never change, you will _always _be a foul loathesome evil little cockroach."

His anger peaked again and he found himself slamming her wrists up, holding them tightly against the wall, while his other hand was planted on the wall next to her face. Hermione held back a whimper of pain and looked back up locking eyes once more.

Draco stared at the girl he had pinned on the wall wondereing exactly what was exactly on her mind. She seemed unusually scared by his actions. He searched her eyes for any sign of defeat but found none. Breaking contact he begain to look over her face. Her button nose fit her face and her cheeks were slightly tinted red from there he never noticed how small the girl was until now. Her petite frame was flush against his toned one and despite her baggy school clothes he could make out her body trembling. His eyes travelled to where his hand held her wrists well over her head. The seemed so frail now and suddenly feared if he applied any more pressure that she would shatter.

Looking backdown at her he realized her breathing had slowed down and she was staring at him with confusion in her eyes. He continued to search her face and his eyes landed on her lips. His eyes froze there for some reason that he could not explain, and before she could register what the boy was doing, his lips were slanting over hers claiming her as his.

He felt her freeze under him not reacting to the kiss, but he wanted her to react, he wanted her to do something other than stand there like a statue. She subconsciously began to kiss the boy back, and he faintly realized she still had her arms over her head. He lowered them them and brought the to his shoulders were she splayed them in his hair. She sighed, and he couldn' help the inwardly smirk. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her in even closer to him, if that was humanly possible.

Her lips were soft, and were a pretty shade of pink. She tasted of pina colada and she smelt like Black Raseberry Vanilla. They were both driving the grey-eyed boy crazy. He growled breaking the kiss for a moment for some much needed air, before joining there lips once more.

Hermione held onto him and kissed him back with equal and she could smell his cologne, and he tasted of mint. She could tell that the cologne he was wearing was expensive. Her expecting his lips to be rough were soft, and she realized, which made her worry, she liked them on hers.

His lips left hers and he began to trail butterfly kisses on her neck, and drew them back up meeting her lips once more.

The pair froze suddenly, just realizing exactly who the were kissing- no making out with. Opening there eyes at the same time, the made eye contact and jumped apart. Each on an opposit side of the corridor, gripping onto it like it was there sanity.

Hermione looked down at the floor, trying to erase what had just happened from her memory.

She looked up, caught his eye, he gave her a head nod, before turning to walk away, but she didn't stop him, because for once she knew exactly how Draco Malfoy felt.

She actually had no idea how she was going to react to this, neither did he. Her mind spinning with him, his smell, his kisses, the scenes replaying in her mind. She touched her hands to her lips. That was actually the best kiss she ever had. Merlin she was in trouble.

**So Chapter One! Again thanks to all the people who are going to read this.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

Malfoy walked down the corrdior, his mind replaying what had just happened over and over. He was having a hard time believing it had just happened himself. The fact that neither had even thought of what was going on until after, was beyond... revolting. He groaned, not beliving that he had just touched- snogged a mudblood. He turned the corner briskly continuing with his speed, not wanting to have her reach him. Like she would. She was probably still frozen on the spot, trying to reason on why someone with such pureblood, himself, would touch the scum of the earth, like her. He couldn't help the small smrik that ghosted onto his face at the thought. He suddenly froze, mid stride.

_What if she tells someone?_

The question itself was to much to bear, and he found himself walking again, wanting to clear his mind of such... profanities. He couldn't belive he had even let her touch him. He shuddered at the thought. Her disgust was on him right now. God he had to take a shower, and wash these clothes. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind now. She looked shocked when he got up, and the way she was still panting her eyes scanning over every little object, made him believe that she was indeed, wondering if that had really just happened. But he knew better. He knew this was reality, bacause he would _never _dream of touching a mudblood.

He smirked it was obvious that she had clung to reality by now. Atleast, he had and knowing that the girl was such _fastpaced _learner, she probably had too. Really he had no idea what had come over him, one minute he was insulting her, practically spitting venom in her face, and the next, his lips were crashing to hers, claiming her. Again he shuddered at the thought. Disgusting filthy, dirty lips on my perfect ones.

He sighed the password to the portrait guarding the Slytherin Dorm. He slipped in, making sure to walk by, not wanting to get noticed. he looked over and noticed his friends were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, but did not feel like joining them on the black leather chairs. He turned to the staircase, taking two at a time until he got to his dorm. He slumped on the bedpost and looked around, realizing his friends beds still remained untouched. He smirked, honestly it had been like this for a while now. They were porbably down in the common room, drinking Apple Cider.

He looked around the room, and found nothing of intrest, and found his mind, once again, wandering back to the few minutes with Granger. He regretted it. And a Malfoy, never did regret something. It was in their blood. A Malfoy also rarely made mistakes, but he could see how many errors he was making tonight.

He sighed, and leant his head back, thinking about the Cabinent that the Dark Lord wanted him to fix. Rubbing his tired eyes, his arms drooped back down to where they orignally were, and he began to think over exactly what he had been planning lately. He had spending far to many hours in the library's Restricted Section, racking over every book he could possibly get his hands on. He had even been complying on asking Granger, or tricking her into telling him in some odd, weird way, that would not look a bit mysterious on his part. Well he drawled in his mind that's out of the picture.

He dared admit it, but he was constantly worried about who in the world could be watching him, plotting his every move. And to think that _he _wanted him to kill the greatest wizard alive, not to metnion the Headmaster of the bloody school, after he was done fixing the Vanishing Cabinent. Malfoys were not supposed to get scared, or have fears, or make mistakes, or have regrets. But then again judging by how well his parents have been getting treated by the _him _he was quickly beginning to realize he wasn't the only Malfoy scared of losing his life over a stupid mission.

Only this mission wasn't stupid, infact, it was his life. He straightened up and lifted off his shirt, looking into the mirror he stared at his shirtless reeflection. The summer Draco would have flexed in the mirror and said something like 'Hey there good looking' but this Draco couldn't help but notice that he looked impossibly paler, though he still had his toned hard body, he felt as if his usual glow was gone. But he couldn't help it, he turned and flexed slightly in the mirror, just to make sure all his training this summer had payed off, and indeed it had. Standing in the mirror was a boy with a toned body, but so toned that his muscles stook out on his, his looked at his abs, sighing thankfully one again that they still remained the same. His eyes looked over at his left arm He still hadn't gotten the mark, but then again, he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible, he did not want to ruin his skin like that.

Changing into sweatpants, he went over and brushed his teeth, and flossed, hoping that for once, he wouldn't have to dream about his family, or _him._ Not that his prayers ever worked, he'd always wake up, panting from the last nightmare, and making sure he was still alive.

He layed his head down and began to think of all his problems, he closed he eyes, and fell into slumber. Having that particular feeling that tonights dream would be terrible.

Hermione sat down on her bed, brushing her hair, wondering what in the world she was going to do whens she saw Malfoy tomorrow. She couldn't help the small blush that covered her cheeks at the previous thoughts. Keeping her mouth shut, she prayed he would do the same. She could _not _risk having all the Slytherins sniggering at her tomorrow morning about falling into the Slytherin Prince's trap. One of his many traps, she sighed putting her brush down laying down on her bed.

She couldn't help but rethink what Harry had said about Malfoy. But he couldn't be right, could he? It was Draco Malfoy of all people, he honestly didn't seem like the type to give up so fast and easily at such a young age. Sure he had given Harry a bloody nose, but when Harry re-told the story, it honestly sounded like it was because Harry got his father into Azkaban. Which, even though she would never admit it, was somewhat true. The Malfoy's had been through a lot, but with Harry constantly at one of their necks, or them at his neck, things were never ending well.

She turned facing the window, her thoughts sudenly drifting to Ron. IT was crazy how it went from her being upset about Ron, to snogging Malfoy in the hallway. She felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought. The way Malfoy had kissed her was nothing like Lavender desribed Ron's kisses. And for that, she was somewhat thankful. She closed her eyes, and dozed off, her last thoughts of what she was going to do tomorrow.

Malfoy shot up, panting._ It was a dream. Just a dream_. He kept repeating, his heartbeat was going to fast, he was sure Blaise, and Theo could hear it. He wasn't shocked neither woke up. He took in a deep breath and got up to get a cup of water. Why could he not get it through his mind. He wasn't at home, infront of..._him._ The Dark Lord wasn't even in his house at the time. Then why was he so worried. He didn't know.

He got back into bed and closed his eyes, trying to keep the thoughts out, for once he wanted to go to sleep without imagining what would happen if he failed his mission. But he knew that it wouldn't happen any time soon. He was too caught up in the mess to even try and get out.

Her eyes opened on there own accord. She looked over at the time and noticed it was 6:30 AM. Knowing that she should probably go take a shower, she got out of bed and scanned her sorroundings, everyone was still asleep, she was silently grateful for that.

Grabbing a towel, she went to take a shower. Once she got out, she brushed her hair, pulling her bangs out of her face and clipping them back. She looked at her reflection. Still the petite girl she had always been, only she had gotten taller over the summer. Only by an inch or two, but still, it felt good.

Sighing she looked over at the time, realizing it was 7:05, she decided to go down for breakfast early, and just wait for Harry there. She couldn't help the cold feeling that washed over her when she tought of Ron. Of course she fancied him, but the fact that he was so idiotic not to notice drove her insane.

Sitting down in the Great Hall she took an apple and began eating it gingerly. She failed to notice how fast her mind went back to last nights... incident.

She wasn't even worried in the slightest.

**Please Review! And let me know if the summary is aactually attracting people.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

Must he glare at me like that. Hermione stirred the potion we were working on, absolutely annoyed of the piercing gaze settled on me. Was it even possible to feel so... disarmed just by a simple stare. She shook her head, adding the roots to her potion. She was still trying to figure out exactly why she had been stuck without a partner today for potions. With Neville sick with the stomach flu, laying in the hospital wing, it made the class number uneven, leaving one person to be partner-less. Which unfortunately ended up being her.

Growling, she mentally slapped herself for choosing the first row, when Malfoy was sitting two rows up and one across from her, giving him a perfect view of her. She turned her eyes locking with his for a split second before whipping back around, her heart hammering in her chest. Since when did Malfoy have such an affect on her? And since when did the ferret actually stare at her, _without _disgust in his eyes.

She actually was starting to believe he was going crazy. Until he'd pass her in the corridor snarl a remark, earning him a few sniggers from his friends, the all to knowing smirk on his face, that she would start to retreat thinking she was just seeing things.

It had been three days since the incident in the hallway. No she did not wish to actually say what it was. The idea of confirming it, even in her mind, was too colossal. Let alone to tell someone, which is why she had kept her mouth shut, for substantial reasons of course. If the news got to the wrong person her and the ferret's lives would be forever scared, and she knew neither of them wanted that. She could only hope he hadn't opened his mouth and told one of his friends carelessly.

"Hermione! I can't read that one ingredient on the board. What is it?" asked Ron.

I shot him a look. Honestly, he asked her to read so much for him, perhaps he should go get glasses.

"Which one?" she asked, irratated, for once by her so called friend.

"The one under the gillyweed." He replied, giving her a stange look, wondering what exactly had gotten her into a sudden mood.

"Unicorn Blood." Hermione gritted through her teeth, trying to concentrate on adding the precise amount of seaweed.

"Whats got you so worked up?" Harry suddenly asked, his eyebrow cocking up, looking at his friend through his round glasses.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to concentrate and get and Outstanding on this potion." She sighed, giving Harry a re-assuring look.

Ron looked puzzled. He probably had begun to notice the way she had been treating him.

Malfoy walked away from the potions class, deep in thought. He could pull Granger to the side tonight at dinner, and talk to her, or he could just ignore the entire problem, and keep going on with his life.'Yes and keep thinking about her all the time.' he thought, shaking his head, wondering why in the world such a thought had showed up in his mind.

But on the other hand, it was some what true. Granger was always on his mind, and for some odd reason, he kept letting her creep in. Not that it was ditracting him during classes- No not at all- but the very fact that she indeed had caused such a unusual notion from The Slytherin boy was what he worried about the most. What if it became serious, what if she somehow put the pieces together and found out he was trying to murder the greatest wizard alive. If she ever somehow got her hands on such information, her precise reaction would not be at all charming. Not that he found her appealing.

The troubed sixteen year old sighed. Perhaps he was in denial. Which is why he wanted to converse with her as soon as possible. About everything, and blame her for constantly entering his mind.

"Hey Malfoy! We're going down to dinner." hollered Blaise.

The grey eyed boy nodded toward his friend, indicating he had hear and understood the message. Putting his bag down, and checked for his wand. Content with himself, he began to descend toward the Great Hall. He would speak to Granger tonight. He had to.

She didn't notice the intense grey eyes on her. She didn't even realize how distraught everyone must have been when he approavhed her. His shadow over looking her, she turned around, the realization of exactly who was behind her dawning when she saw the Slytherin crest.

What could he possibly want now? She mentally groaned then looked up meeting his eyes.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"We need to talk." He sneered, his grey eyes flashing.

"About?" I asked him, my suspicion rising.

"You know exactly _what."_ He seethed, his hair falling into his eyes.

She sighed, before standing to follow him. She knew that if she didn't go, he would somehow inflict it upon her to meet with him.

"Knew you'd see where I was coming from." He smirked, sent a glare to her friends, who were giving her crazy looks on why in the world, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince wanted to speak to her... _privately._

This seemed worse with each passing second. She followed the platinum haired boy out of the Great Hall, stalking behind him, she silently fumed on what in the world could be so important that he would pull her up infront of _everyone _and declare he must speak to her. He was no King. He may have rich parents, but that in no way gave him any power to run the school. For crying out loud he wasn't even in his seventh year yet. She shuddered at the thought.

Bumping into a still person she shook her head and realized he had stopped. He smirked at her. And once again she was infuriated by his sudden request. She must have been so caught up in her thoughts to relaize he had stopped and turned around waiting for her to clue in.

'Honestly Granger, they say she's the brightest witch of our age.' He couldn't help the thought that entered his mind, causing him to smirk.

"Well what is so important you had to speak to me privately." She huffed, crossing her arms glaring at him.

"You know what?" His answer came out with ease, as he put his hands in his pockets. His smirk still adorning his face. He realized it angered her and couldn't help the inner laugh. She was just so easy to annoy.

"I don't know what your talking about?" She incoherently mumbled, suddenly braking eye contact with the taller boy. She felt her cheeks threaten to flame, but pushed aside the embarassment. She would _not _let Malfoy win.

" Clearly you do, or you wouldn't have just looked away." He laughed. The sarcastic edge still to him.

"I thought we would just forget and move on." she aimlessly tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"You know things don't work that way Granger. Not between us anyway." I sighed, raking his hand through his hair.

She ignored the memory of her clasping onto it. He hadn't even realized she was staring at him.

"What do you mean?" She whispered. The confusion drawn out on her face.

"When something happens between us, it stays. Merlin knows why... All I can say is... I can't seem to forget you, and judging by your sweet little blush on your face, you can't seem to forget me either." He had spoken softly despite the small turn of his mouth. Honestly, was that just the shape his mouth held? A constant smirk, but then again he had smiled earlier, which was absolutely rare.

"It's wrong." The caramel eyed girl stated, suddenly wanting to run far away from the cloud colour eyes boring into her.

"I never said it was right." He retorted. His face straight, his eyes still watching her every move.

He was drinking her in, he couldn't get enough. And it was wrong, he knew it was wrong. He was getting distracted from his mission, because of a filthy mudblood. Who he had happened to snog not to long ago. Who had been on his mind whenever in his conscious state.

He reached out and took her hand. Suprisingly, she didn't pull away. Instead her eyes traveled down to their hands, which he had now entwined together.

"Your Malfoy." She whispered, still baffled by the idea, that I Draco Malfoy might be implying something we both knew hecould be killed for.

"And your Granger." He stated the fact, absolutely no remorse in his voice.

He pulled her in, hand on her waist. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back into his, and he knew they both were thinking the same thing. It was forbidden and yet, it screamed at them, to keep _this _whatever in the world _this _was going. To add wood to the slowly kindling fire.

He didn't even hesitate, he brought his head down, his lips slanting over hers. She didn't care though. Infact, she enjoyed it. Forget all the other tensions in life he thought his hand reaching up grasping her hair, keeping her face there. He could deal with Voldemort after.

**So...! Review please.**

**I still haven't finished my sequel, but then again I love writing this too. Please if you have any idea on what I should do with my sequel let me know.**

**Again Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Actually, to be precise she couldn't actually grasp the concept he had used to get this far. She felt his hand grasp her waist, and she suprisingly let it. Until she head the faint sound of footsteps echoing along the corridor, and flew away from him, not wanting to be caught in such... a compromising position with Malfoy.

The dirty blond haired girl looked up and caught the boy's sparkling grey eyes. He was so michevious, she should have never underestimated him. And yet here she was staring at him, with wide eyees, her heart rate still going furiously.

"Later Granger." He winked at her before heading down the hallway towards the staircase.

He smirked, the look on her face. He had stunned himself by doing what he had just done, he had never expected himself to go in head first, afterall the last time he had done that, he had ended up and _Voldemort's_ puppet. He shuddered, erasing the thought. Right now all he could think about was Granger, her hair, her eyes, her perfume. It intoxicated him, and yet he still wanted more.

It was madness. Literally.

She walked towards the common room, her head up in the clouds, working on its own accord. Seeing The Fat Lady, she muttered the password and silently slipped in, hoping she would go unnoticed. Looking around before heading up the stairs she saw the usual, the few students playing Wizard's Chess, the first years scribbling madly for an essau due tomorrow morning, and the rare seventh year reading for their NEWT's eight months ahead. She smiled at the sight, her heart finally back to its normal rate and continued up the stairs.

Slipping into her room, she noticed all her dorm mates were there. Talking, about past relationships, and current ones, and exactly who the current singles had crushes on. She found it barbaric, the constant talk of boys, was well... somewhat annoying. Hermione would never admit, but she was glad whenever they let her ease by, unharmed, her armour still intact from the little questions hurled her way.

"Hermione! You just got here in time." Squealed Pavarti, sitting down on the corner of her bed.

She inwardly groaned. How did it happen, that when her mind was on a certain blonde Slytherin the had to pick her out.

"Girls! What are you doing?" Hermione asked, knowing by the gut wrenching feeling in her stomach as to what the answer would be.

"Well, as you know it's Friday night, and on Friday nights, we play a game, talk, you know the stuff you _never _join in on." snickered Lavender.

She could hear the other girls chuckling and sighed, knowing full well that she was going to have to participate whether she simply liked it or not.

The girls stared at the brunette expectantly. Ginny giving her a hopeful stare.

"Truth." Hermione muttered.

Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny squealed in delight.

"Okay." Ginny finally spoke out, quieting the other two down.

"Describe the guy you like." Ginny had a smile on her face, while Lavender and Pavarti were chuckling.

I began to ponder the fact and my mind landed on Ron.

"Well for one thing, he's taller than me." I started.

My three room mates gave me glares, clearing wanting something other than that.

"Okay! He's not in the same house, he has blonde hair, actually platinum blonde hair, and he had these amazing grey eyes." The caramel brown eyes girl started, and stopped at that comment, realzing her friends reactions.

She looked around and asked "What?" In a timid voice.

"That is _not _a description of Ron." Ginny finally spluttered out.

I froze, I could have sworn I had pictured Ron in my mind, but then it changed to Malfoy. Oh gosh! I had described Draco Malfoy as my crush, which could only mean one thing, I fancied Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked.

The girl winced, but the other girls also had wide eyes, staring at her, as if in horror.

"Why did you describe Draco SOdding Malfoy!" The three girls screamed at the same time.

She looked away and looked back, not wanting to meet there eyes.

"Because... I sort of fancy him." She muttered.

She could have sworn, he could have heard the riot coming from her room.

Draco Malfoy paced in his room, contemplating on how in the world he was supposed to act the morning after.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy with what he did. He was soaring, without even being on a broom, the feeling was amazing. He raked his hands through his hair, his oh-so perfect hair.

What was this feeling away anyway.

"Drake, man, don't ruin your hair." Joked Blaise, on the other side of the room.

"Shut up man." Muttered Draco.

"What's got your knickers in a twist." asked Theo.

Draco's head shot up and he glared and his dorm mate.

"I do not wear knickers." he seethed.

Theo and Blaise looked at each other and bust out into hysterics.

"Welcome back!" The two finally heaved, there laughter subsidising to chuckles.

The grey eyes boy sneered at his room mates, wondering how in the world he was actually friends with the sodding prats.

"Come on man, what did you do? Kiss a Hufflepuff." smirked Theo.

Blaise held back a laugh and retorted. "Like it would ruin, his oh-so amazing reputation."

The boys nodded in agreementment, watching what there friend would do.

"Whatever man, I'm over it." Shrugged the platinum haired boy.

His best friends stared at each other, sending secret messages.

Something was up with Drake. And being the amazing bestfriends they are, they would find out what was going on with their friend. Afterall, which Slytherin, being the _loyal _Slytherin, wouldn't?

Draco didn't realize his friends secret conversation and turned around grabbing a cup of apple cider and drinking some, loving the feeling of it, and the taste of it running down his throat. Infact he hadn't even realized he was thristy until he had some of the cider to drink. He sent his friends looks, wondering if they wanted some. With both nodding he poured some into the glass cups, gave them to his room mates, and decided to switch the conversation onto a better subject.

"So can you believe that Potter hasn't changed at all." Draco started.

His two friends nodded in agreement.

"and the Wealsey's and the abnormal red hair." snickered Theo.

Draco chuckled, but then again felt the conversation dying. He didn't know what to bring up, suddenly he realized he didn't know when quidditch tryouts were.

"Blaise, tryout for quidditch, when are they?" Draco asked, suddenly worried that he had missed them.

"Relax man, there tomorrow, and you have the seeker position in the bag, no one else is as good as you. And as much people don't want to admit it, they all know it's true." laughed Blaise. Theo nodding in agreement.

Draco relaxed, leaning into the chair, swinging his cup back up to meet his suddenly dry mouth.

"We should probably go down, check if the Great Hall has any good snacks out today." mumbled Theo.

His two friends shrugged, knowing full well if they didn't go down, they would spend the night without blonde suddenly froze.

_Granger would be there._

He tried to shrug off the feeling, but knew full well he was somewhat excited to see her. Infact, not just somewhat, he would gladly go down to the Great Hall, just to see that she wasn't all over that Weasel.

After all how could she possibly look at that ginger haired, slob, when he was around, she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off him.

He smirked, and he didn't want her to take them off his form, without feeling a loss. Afterall he was Malfoy, and as a Malfoy, he got what he wanted, and if he wanted Granger squirming in her seat because of his stare, so be it.

**readers Please Review , I have to say I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated for a while. With exams on wednesday I find myself studying so much that I barely have time to get on a computer, but when exams are over, I will be back.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

This was getting riciulous. With Malfoy on her mind all the time, and Lavender, Pavarti and Lavender knowing hert little secret, thankfully, pulling it as a joke last night. Pavarti and Lavender laughed it off, saying that she had been incredibley smart, but Ginny has stared at the smart girl studying her beyond extent. One thing led to another, and Hermione finally understood, that Ginny hadn't believed the little coverup, meaning she knew. Her personal life was supposed to be personal, and even though Hermione trusted Ginny, she had no idea whether she would spread her newly found crush news everywhere. The last thing she needed, was the enire school talking of her, all the Slytherins smirking, as she would never get the Slytherin Prince.

Which is why she was sitting in the Great Hall, hoping Ginny's prying eyes wouldn't get her to tell her the truth. The boys hadn't noticed the tension between the two girls, and were casually eating there breakfast, discussing yet _another _one of Harry's amazing theories about Malfoy being a death eater.

Hermione Granger could feel his winter-grey eyes piercing her from across the hall, but decided to pretend she never felt it. It was making her uncomfortable and for some strange reason she believed he was doing it on purpose. Once again trying to shrug off the feeling, she blantanly cut into Harry's conversation.

"Harry." the young girl started. "That's not true! I saw him yesterday lifting both sleeves of his shirt up, not a single mark on his left forearm." Hermione stated, hoping it didn't sound weird that she had indeed caught Malfoy and his friends climbing a tree, in the courtyard, all there long sleeve shirts up to their elbows.

Harry stared at his bestfriend, wondering why she was in such denial.

"And I know you Harry, your going to find something else to lean on to make this come true, and it won't. Why would Malfoy possibly work with _You-Know-Who _he may be a git, but he's not an idiot." She finished her sentence in a whisper, not wanting to have there conversation overheard.

"I know Mione, but it's the best I can think of, why else would he leave me on the train!." Harry sighed, frustrated, putting down his tea and pinching the bridge of his nose.

She smiled, knowing full well that her friend was under intense pressure.

The brown eyed girl looked up staring off into space, trying to think of exactly what she should say about anything that was happening, when her eyes locked with winter-sky ones.

He stared at her, and smirked, loving the way her eyes widened a fraction in suprise that he still hadn't taken his eyes off her. Not that he wanted to take his eyes off her, he found her... quite fascinating.

"Hey man... you finished that essay Snape gave us?" Asked Goyle, who was currently adding a load of bacon to his plate.

Draco scoffed. "Of course I'm done" he replied, still staring at the girl as he spoke.

"Come on Goyle, as Draco MAlfoy, he's second in the class, next to Granger of course." laughed Blaise, who was a close third, tied with Theo, and unfortunately, Harry Potter, as much as Snape didn't want to admit it.

He looked at the Granger girl once again, catching her eyes, signalling with a slight turn of his head, he told her to meet him in the hallway. She gave a small nod in understandment and he watched as she gave a quick excuse to her friends and walked out of the Hall. Draco, still smirking, muttered something to his group, who said good-bye and went back to there food. He picked up a green apple, before leaving the Great Hall, in search of Hermione Granger.

He knew that she would run down to an almost deserted hallway, and gave in to the prowl, turning corners, checking each otht he corridors he passed, until he found her.

"Granger." he nodded, tossing the apple in his hand, before bringing it to his mouth and taking a leisure bite.

She glared at him. "Malfoy."

"So you wanted to speak to me." she stated, folding her arms looking at him, leaving a few meters space between the two.

"No Granger, I called you hear to compliment your hair." he drawled sarcastically.

The fire sparked in her eyes, and he silently laughed. She was so easy to annoy, to infuriate, it made her that much more intresting.

"Well then, if it is only about my hair, I best be leaving." She shot back.

She turned to leave, when the worlds left the boys mouth.

"Will you... go out with me?" He asked, not sure whether it sounded worthy of a Malfoy. To be completely honest with himself, he had never expected those words to come out, until the did.

She froze on the spot, not sure of what to do, spinning around slowly, his eyes trained onto hers.

"What?" She whispered, hoping she had heard him correctly.

He smriked and in three strides he was infront of her, his lips brushing onto hers before pulling away, staring at her, looking for her answer. Until he heard he mumble the word he was waiting to hear.

"Yes."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before hearing coming footsteps, he winked at her before turning, disappearing down the corridor.

She sat there, breathless, wondering how in the world the last few minutes had just happened. Did she really just say yes. Was she really in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, secretly. She began to walk to her first class, her shock purely radiating off of her.

She sat down and stared at the board, watching as Professor Mcgonagall wrote down the new spell they would be learning today.

Malfoy sat down three rows away from her, she turned to check if her firends were there, he caught her eye winked, and went back to his conversation. This was getting proposterous, she was dating Draco Malfoy! What about his beliefs, she shuddered at the thought, things were getting way crazy, she never imagined her sixth year to be like this.

**Reviews Please! :D **

**So an early update from me, because i just finished my third exam and I have the weekend to study for my last one! So please review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

She sat in the common room, staring into the endless fire, trying to pick out exactly when her feelings for Malfoy had risen, and when she had finally admitted it to herself, that she was indeed dating the Slytherin Prince, who had asked her out Monday morning. What a thing to bring up right after breakfast? She chuckled to herself, not noticing her approaching friends, giving her curious glances.

She had indeed been sitting by the fire, so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she hadn't realized, Ron and Lavender pull up an armchair next to her, and start giving each other very... prominent public displays of affection, until Ginny had whispered in her ear, shaking her out of her daze, and finally realizing the smell of Lavender's suddenly too strong perfume, and Ron's not as expensive as Draco's cologne. She couldn't help the little thoughts that flitted her mind, and realized, that she was indeed over Ron, as he sat there four feet away from her, ands he had no urge to yell in his face, and kiss him all at the same time, instead she felt...disgusted.

_Her and Draco did not snog like that, did they? _Was the one thought that kept rotating in her head, suddenly nauseated with the fact that her and Malfoy could indeed look like that. She mentally shook her head, no the certainly did not make such, disgusting sounds, and he did not grope her, as Ron was doing to Lavender. There passion for each other was contained, and she hoped that Malfoy would never stoop low enough to kiss her like the way Ron was kissing Lavender.

She shuddered, wondering when in the world that had even seemed attractive. She was the Gryffindor Princess, never caught in such... _compromising _positions, and she would make sure, that she would not be caught like that. The wise girls eyes shifted to her friend Harry, who seemed to be giving her a pitiful look. _Oh Harry, if only you knew. _she thought, as she got up, dusted off the imaginary lint on her shoulder, andw alked over to her two friends, who were currently standing next to each other, whispering who knows what.

"Ginny! Harry! You alright?" She asked, as she approached the two.

"Fine Mione! Actually we were wondering if _you _were alright? The look on your face... well it proved otherwise." Harry said, taking asip of water half way thorugh sending her a look.

" Actually Hermione, you seemed... lost in thought, and then you seemed disgusted. We were wondering what made you think of something so disgusting you looked nasceous." added Ginny, giving Harry a look, which she immediately presumed as a glare.

"Actually, we can say that, I officially am over Ron Weasely." She beamed while saying it, knowing full well if her friends knew of her boyfriend, they would kill him then her.

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry.

Ginny nodded, looking Hermione over, the brown eyed girl automatically knew she was in for a huge talk later tonight.

"Well cheers to that! No more awkward friend moments." muttered Harry, drawing up three cups of orange juice mixed with gingerale.

The trio smiled and drank up, until Hermione knew she could not hold off Ginny any longer.

Saying a quick good bye to Harry, who had started a conversation with Seamus, her and Ginny traveled upstairs, to their dorm room.

"Who is he?" asked Ginny, the minute Hermione closed the door.

"What?" Hermione feigned, hoping to drag Ginny away from her theories.

"Hermione, your alawys smiling, you don't even realize Ron and Lavender anymore, and you seem to be replaying thoughts in your head all the time, need I mention, your always staring at the Slytherin table, near Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott, and you described Draco Sodding Malfoy the last time I asked you who you liked! Hermione! What is going on?" Ginny finished her rant, standing hands on her hips, staring at Hermione her on eyebrow raised.

Hermione sighed, and decided to start with Ginny's questions.

"What do you want to know?" She asked Ginny, staring Ginny dead in her indigo blue eyes.

"First of all." Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Who is he?"

Hermione took in a deep breath before, saying it outloud for the first time.

"Malfoy."

She looked up to see Ginny still staring at her.

"Funny Mione! Stop with the sarcasm, who is it?" Ginny asked, her temper starting to flare.

"Really Gin, it's Draco." she said again.

Ginny's arms went limp, and he mouth dropped, her demeanor suddenly gone.

"You just called him Draco." she breathed out, which was almost not heard by the older girl.

"Well, Ginny seeing as he's my boyfriend, I would hope I can call him by his first name."

If she thought Ginny was shocked at calling him Draco, her reaction to the word boyfriend was insane.

"Boy-WHAT? HERMIONE!" Ginny stared at her best friend incredously.

"Ya." Hermione smiled sofly, looking down at her hands.

"Well you know what, it's you Hermione, and you have better judgement than anyone else I know." Ginny, finally announced, looking at her friend, and giving her a soft smile.

Hermione smiled back.

"And I know that if he did anything, your would punch him again and show him who's right." Ginny added.

The girls burst out into laughter, as it died down, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Just... don't get hurt by him." Ginny added softly, before getting up and walking out of the room, back down stairs to the common room. Hermione let Ginny's words simmer, in the back of her mind. She sighed, content, she knew Ginny wouldn't tell a soul, so she was positive her secret was safe, her thoughts slowly drifted to Draco and as she got ready for bed, she thought of tomorrow, falling asleep with hope in her mind.

Draco sat at breakfast, staring at the Gryffindor table, smirking at the witch who had just blushed a shade of crimson because of a wink he sent her way. He knew he was getting distracted, but the taswk he had been giving was becoming a small speck in his mind, something he had decided not to worry about at the moment.

He looked up at the sight of the headmaster coming up to the podium, and the small smile on his face instantly dropped. It was as if everytime he saw the man, _he who cannot be named _words came back to his head. The worst part though, was the fact the man smiled at him, a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew what he had been assigned to do, what his task was, what his life was so standing on. Draco shivered, looking away from the man, wondering why in the world, he, at such a young age had been chosen for such a difficult mission. To _kill _the headmaster at Hogwarts. He looked down suddenly nauseated.

He heard the man begin to speak, and decided to focus on his words hoping the burning feeling would distinguish with good news.

"At Hogwarts, the council has decided that in order for the older and younger students, to have a winter ball. The ball will indeed be a masquerade, but at midnight, you take off the masks, and uncover who you have been talking to. Not only a treat for all the students, but a house unity excercise."

He ended with a nod of his head, and went back to his seat at the table, greeting each teacher with a smile.

His eyes wandered back to the brown haired girl, waiting for the mail to come. His gift would suprise her, and he hoped she would not expect it. He looked up to find the owls beginning to fly in and watched as his owl landed infront of her, carrying to rose and the note he had written for her. He couldn't help the smile that came onto his face.

She looked up questionally. Wondering who in the world the owl belonged to, she looked up catching her boyfriends eye and smiled, opening the letter, knowing it was from him.

She looked at the rose, and wondered why in the world he had given her a grey flower. she smiled as she realized it was the same coloura s his eyes, the tips of the petals going into a hue of blue. She brought it to her nose, and couldn't help the thrill she felt as she smelt the rose, as he made it smell of his perfume.

Hermione smiled putting it down, and picked up the note, reading it, the rose still within arms reach.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've decided to call you by your first name, corny right? No actually I want to get used to saying your name, actually I was hoping you would meet me tomorrow night, at the North tower, the evacuated one. I really miss seeing you, hearing you, adn not insulting you._

_Sincerly,_

_Your amazing boyfriend Draco _

_P.S I hope you love the rose._

She smiled, breathing in, picking up the rose, smelling it again. He was amazing.

"Whose that from Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked incredously.

She looked at the two boys, her eyes widening and put down the rose.

"None of your buisness." She said, hoping they wouldn't send her looks. Unfortunately both raised there eyebrows and scoffed.

Could she really be falling this badly for Malfoy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

"Seriously Hermione! Whose that rose from?" Asked Harry, his fork halfway to his mouth.

She smiled, knowing no matter who he guessed, he would get it wrong.

"Someone special." She declared instantly. Looking around, the girl noticed many things. For once, Harry's mouth was in a frown, his eyebrows scrunched up trying to figure out exactly who his bestfriend had mentioned lately. Lavender was glaring at the rose in Hermione's hand, no doubt trying to understand why Ron had never done something so romantic for her, and Ron... well Ron face was turning red, his expression livid, and his eyes filled with... _jealousy. _She shrugged, and looked over at Ginny, who immediately made eye contact with her. She motioned to the doors with ehr head, and Hermione nodded, a faint smile on her lips, grabbing the letter, and her piece of toast, she walked to the courtyard with Ginny, hoping that Ginny wouldn't bring up the Draco Malfoy issue.

"I know it's from him." Ginny stated, not looking at her friend, but at the clear blue sky.

The wise girl opened her mouth to comment but again was interupted.

"Hermione... it's obvious, he's always staring at you, and your staring at him. I mean do you have any idea how many times I have caught you and him just looking at each other, and I'm fine with that, just like when you told me, I'm completely fine with it, its just... Draco Malfoy has a _romantic _side." Ginny shuddered at the last few words.

Hermione burst out into laughter.

"Hermione! This is no joke, I never knew he was romantic in the slightest, I did not need to know that! And even so if he just gives your roses, randomly, what will he give your for your birthday, and what are you going to give him for his, and... a _romantic _side!" Ginny rambled off, and Hermione couldn't help the small giggles escaping her.

"So what does the rose smell like, your smelt it in the Hall and wouldn't let go of it." Her friend asked, staring curiously at the rose in her hand.

The brown eyed girl smiled and lifted the rose for her friend to smell. Ginny raised an eyebrow before sniffing it, her eyes widening is shock and realization than leaning up to see Hermione's face she smiled.

"That does not smell like my brothers cologne." Ginny mumbled, looking down at the floor.

The brown haired girl laughed in amusement. "Of course not, he's Malfoy! He's alaways talking about how he gets the best."

Ginny looked at her giggling friend and sighed, knowing she was well over Ron.

"Fine Hermione! Go meet him! Really and share your secret kisses, and your secret relationship,." Ginny cringed slightly before adding. "Romantic Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at her friend, gave her a hug and grabbed one textbook, telling the boys she was off to the library, as they usually bought the excuse, they nodded, too enthralled by Seamus's trick.

Walking down she turned the corner and walked to the Astronomy tower. Hoping that this wasn't a goodbye, as she had presmued the last time he asked her to meet him,and the time before that and the time before that. It was a terrible thing to expect and she hoped she would not be put in that position by him.

"Hey there Granger!" he called out, when she entered.

"Hey Malfoy." She greeted back kindly, already getting nervous, her mind filled with the current ways of him breaking up with her.

He pulled her in for a hug, and realized she was not hugging him back, pulling back, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You alright love?" He asked softly, which seemed crazy for him, herealized it himself.

"Fine, just... I worry too much." She tried to brush it off, but he had already noticed.

"Hermione... I won't break up with you, stop expecting it."

She blushed red, and tried to hide her face in his shoulder. He pulled her back and placed the stem of the red rose in her hand. She looked down, and brought it to her nose tentatively. It smelt amazing, like the most beautifully grown rose in all of England, or in this case Scotland as that was where the castle was. But she would never let him know, it would just inflate his already large ego.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, murmuring a thank you. He smirked down at her.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"Missed you too." she mumbled back, happy that this wasn't another one of her almost worst case scenario's ever.

He sighed. "Grang-Hermione let it out... I can practically hear the gears in your brain turning."

"Well." She paused, wondering how he would take what was on her mind. "I was just wondering... this is what is romantic in your mind. Come on Draco, I've seen the romantic side of you, you didn't put much effort into this."

He chuckled, motioning with his hanf for her to sit down. He couldn't believe that that waas what was on her mind. She was hysterical, but then again, she had hinted out to exactly what had been happening in his. Though he had been getting more sleep, and the dark bags under his eyes had thankfully, disappeared, he believed he had somewhat fixed the vanishing cabinent. He inwardly frowned,he did not need to think of his current _task_, not right now.

He smiled at her, and realized she had yet to sit down.

"Come on now Granger." He joked, his smirk instantly falling into place. "Sit down."

She giggled. "Or what?"

She was being a flirt, and she knew it, but his reaction were far to entertaining. She secretly hoped he found hers the same.

He once again chuckled, ran his hand through his hair, and walked... swaggered over to her. SHe couldn't contain the laughter in her.

"Granger, sit down."

"That's not my name." She blatantly put out.

"Yes it it." He defended, knowing full well what his argument would be.

"Not my first name it's not." She added, stepping closer to him.

"But it is still in your name, _Granger_." He said her name, smirking he watched her reaction.

"Your insufferable." She muttered, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"And yet your dating me." He winked at her, and her cheeks went slightly pink.

"Oh hush no Malfoy, you wouldn't want anyone hearing."

He laughed, and pulled her in, leaning down, and claiming her lips.

She sighed, and started to wonder, when she had started to feel so comfortable in his arms. She seriously liked him, and it was beginning to worry her. She brought her hadn up, clasping his hair.

"What the Bloody Hell is this!"

Hermione and Draco jumped apart, to see Harry and Ron standing there, holding the invisibility cloak in their hands. Their mouths gaping open, Ron's face red, and Harry's appalled.

**They KNOW! Sorry for not updating earlier, but it wouldn't let me log in. :$ Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

Harry and Ron looked between the pair of us. Hermione could feel herself going crimson, but could feel Draco's prescence behind her, he placed his hand on the small of her back, in case she had not realized.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione seethed, her pent up frustration and embarassment for the situation she had just been caught in finally showing.

"We were worried, and it is in fact for a good reason. The Hermione we know, or _knew _would never, in her right mind, be caught snogging Draco Malfoy." Harry interjected, staring at his bestfriend, his eyes flitting towards the Slytherin every so often.

"Ya exactly that Mione! Are you under the imperious curse or something! Because he is a death eater after all, I wouldn't be shocked if he kills you one day." Ron spit out, his face competing with his hair, his eyes squinted in anger and frustration, his hands in fists at his sides.

"Is he threatening you!" asked Harry, the bewilderment plastered on his face.

"No!" Hermione answered, suddenly worried, she took a step back, wanting to feel Draco, to know he was still there. He brought his hand up to her back once more.

"Don't touch her." Snarled Ron, if possible his face seemed to turn a deeper shade of red.

" I don't have to take orders from you Weasel." Sneered Malfoy, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She gasped as Ron, suddenly stomped over and tried to puch her boyfriend. But Malfoy caught his fist before it hit him.

"You are so _damn _predicatable Weasley." Draco seethed.

"Am I?" Ron snarled back, wrenching his hand away from the Slytherin and going to turn around, stopping mid-way doing a 360 turn and punching Draco, his fist hitting his jaw.

Hermione shrieked out and tried to step in, but Malfoy stuck his hand out stopping her, and looked at Weasely, before lunging at him, knocking Ron in the cheek, and right after in the gut.

Hermione grabbed her boyfriend, sobbing for him to stop, and suprisingly, Harry noted he stepped away from Ron, mumbled an apology to Hermione, before taking his stand at glaring at the boy who lived.

Harry stepped up and helped his friend up, sent the Slytherin a glance, stared at his friend, hoping she could see everything that was being portrayed in his eyes. With a sigh, realizing that at the moment both of the boys had upset her too much to go with them. They looked at her before turning away.

Hermione turned around and hugged Malfoy, the moment her friends walked out. He wrapped his arms around her telling her everything would be alright, and for once he hoped he was right.

"They're incorrect right?" She mumbled where his neck met his shoulders.

"About what, love?" He asked tenderly, holding her tightly, knowing that she couldn't believe her friends actions right now.

"About you being... _you know..._ a death eater." She whispered.

He froze, and he knew she felt it. His conforting words had stopped, and instead of holding her, his hands had gone limp.

"Draco..." She trailed off, looking at him.

"Hermione it's just tha-" He tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"Just tell me the truth!." She cried out. "I've been lied to enough."

He raked his hands through his hair, trying to think of a way to reveal the truth without it sounding terrible.

"Yes!" He finally said, looking at her, but she wouldn't catch his eye, and he could already tell she was making up insane scenario's.

"I wasn't going to kill you, I like your Granger, too much I fear." He tried, but seh wouldn't look at him, her eyes glaring anywhere but at him.

"You never told me." she barely whispered, but with the silence sorrounding them, was perfectly clear.

"I didn't know how you would react." He tried, but inside the Malfoy boy knew it was a lost cause, she would get angry, and ingore him until... perhaps the ball, until she finally decided on what she thought of what was going on, and why he had been keeping a secret from her for such a long time.

"That's no excuse." She muttered, finally looking up to meet his stormy-cloud grey eyes.

"Of course, your friends with Potter and Weasley, you would have ran and told them the minute I told you." He added in.

"So know your judging because of my friends." She immediately shot back.

He growled, how were things going so wrong. Damn her friends.

"No!" He growled out.

"Then what!" She cried out, looking tired, and exhausted of trying to understand where he was coming from.

"Because I had to find the right time to tell you, or you would run away the second it came out of my mouth." He finally said, happy that was off his shoulders.

She looked around, and her eyes landed on his left arm.

"I want to see it." She finally stated.

He shook his head. He couldn't show it to her, it would scar her, she would run away and not look back, and right now he couldn't lose her, _not now._ She was like his medicine, he thought of her when he was angered but the vanishing cabinent, when the mark burned and he needed to distract himself.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I want to see it." She said sternly, also adding his full name.

He winced, and took of his robe, leaving him in his vest, his dress shirt and tie. He then unbuttoned the button and rolled his sleeve up, staring at the mark he cringed and the thought of her reaction to it, and turned his arm to show her the horrible tattoo on his arm.

She gasped at the sight of the dark mark on his white, creamy, untouched skin. It stood out, making his arm look paler than it already was.

She took a step towards him, watching his reaction, but he was watching her. She took the finally steps and went to touch it.

"No!" He let out. She looked up, confused on why he would deny her it.

"It burns right now." He admitted.

She nodded and looked down, but curiousity got to her, and she reached out and brushed her fingertips on it. She felt him stiffen, his eyes going wide.

"What! Does it hurt more? Draco if it does I am so sorry.." She trailed off, looking at him.

"I'm fine, just shocked." He answered, still watching her actions.

She stepped up and placed her hand on it, looking at the snake and the skull.

"If this changes everything-" He started, but was once again cut off by her.

"I just needed to process it." She whispered, still looking at the mark.

She smiled at him, giving him a short embrace, and quick peck on the cheek, before turning away and going down the stairs.

He stared after her retreating back. Where did this put them? He had to finish the cabnent, but it wasn't working, and he had been shocked as some of the tingling he had felt around the mark seemed to dsappear when she touched it, but was now back. He shook his head, looking at the mark. Why had he been chosen.

**Review Please! I decided to update early, as so many people have wanted it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

It had been days since she'd spoken to him, but I could feel her stares, her glares, her eyes filled with confusion as she looked at me from time to time, and yet finally, last night in the library, she had come up behind me, whispering apologizes in my ear for doubting the decisions he had made, to not oly protect her,but himself, and his family.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, putting on his tie, he realized that going to the ball would perhaps bring his happiness up, it had been far too long since he had danced, and after all the lessons he went through as a young boy, he now knew every dance, it was permanent in his head.

He knew that tonight would be masquerade, and despite the face he indeed did have a date, he still wanted to know which one she would be, which mask she would be wearing, and what colour her dress would be. He stared at the reflection, and put on the simple black mask. Honestly wearing masks, for the boys, was pathetic, they didn't need to hide their identities, that is, of course if you were him, but if you were a weasel you'd have a problem. Then again, he thought as he put on his cuff links, they'd be far to noticeable with the red hair.

Making sure he looked great, he headed down, to go find his _oh so lucky _date. Astoria Greengrass.

She looked at the dress, perhaps it made her look far too angelic, then again, she thought prudishly, she was Hermione Granger, she would always be angelic, and graceful and smart. Her inner voice snickered. _and oh so modest _it whispered. She let a small smile grace her lips before she finished putting in the clips in her hair, having tamed to curls, and putting some in clips for it to frame her face, she began to wonder why she did not style her hair this way every day, and with that she remembered how long it took her to get her hair to look like this.

Her mind swarmed with everything that had happened recently. Ron and Harry were still being cold around her, but had _thankfully_ not mentioned their little discovery to anyone. She didn't even want to think of how the rest of the Gryffindor's would have reacted to her bestfriends findings.

Smoothing out the none apparent wrinkles in her dress, she checked her hair once more, and looked around, the rest of the girls had left for the ball when she had gotten into the shower, leave it to her roomates to take an hour each in the shower, leaving her turn for last, not that did mind, none had thankfully seen her dress yet, and she was hoping no one would see it until she got down to the Great Hall, as she was meeting her _lovely _date there in approximately half and hour. Why they had chosen to go to the ball so late, she didn't know, then again,Cormac loved to be the center of attention, and perhaps, getting to the ball almost an hour after it had started was his way of gaining attention.

She shuddered, why did she accept his invitation. She had chosen him after her little row with Draco about his dark mark, and had been furious that he had asked Astoria Greengrass. That girl was utterly gorgeous, with her dark hair, and her bright diluted brown eyes, fair skin, and an amazing complexion. When compared to her, Hermione could honestly say she felt rather plain. But Malfoy had convinced her otherwise, after constant pleading that he had asked her to drag attention away from the fact he had not had a girlfriend in weeks, let alone hooked up at a party. The last part, when he mentioned it had made her cringe, at what the Slytherins would do in their spare time, but he laughed saying it was only after quidditch games, and balls, such as the one she shouldprobably be leaving for.

Looking at the time, she quickly slipped on her heels, and hurried towards the stairs, she had five minutes to get down, suddenly she halted. He wouldn't know which one she was, afterall, she had not told Cormac, or Malfoy what her dress colour was, and to make the night even better, she would be wearing a mask. She could say she couldn't find him, and dance with anyone she wanted to tonight. Perhaps she could even dance with her boyfriend without being caught, and since _everyone _had to wear a mask, she would have no problem with that. But the idea of ditching someone who she had personally said yes to irked her, and she continued to the Great Hall. Despite how much of a conceded brat he was, she would not leave him hanging, it just simply wasn't done.

"Granger? Is that you? You look... hot."

She frowned, typical Cormac, not calling her stunning, but instead, as if she was at a club, calling her hot, and sexy, and every other name she had tried avoid by wearing the beautiful ball gown.

She nodded at him, to which he smiled goofily, grabbing her hand in a very ungraceful manner, he dragged her to the doors, to which she gasped.

The Great Hall looked amazing, the sky twinkling with the stars, the colours of the ball white and teal. The hall shined, but looked nothing as the yule ball, the decoration were not all for winter, but rather styled in a way that seemed stylish and yet old fashioned, and simply beautiful.

He one again pulled on her arm, and she wished she had stood the selfish boy up. That way she could indeed be enjoying the night.

Turning she caught sight of the unmistakeable platinum blonde hair, waltzing with a girl dressed in a short dress.

Hermione scoffed, finally taking a look around the room, slowly beginning to notice half the dresses were not even ball material, but everyone seemed happy, and that atleast made the mood in the hall very bright.

She gazed at Draco, who had just been left by Astoria who was giggling with Pansy as they walked to the ladies room. She excused herself from Cormac, who wasn't even paying attention to her, and talking to two girls in fifth year. She smoothed her dress, and walked towards the lean boy, and tapped him on the shoulder. She wondered if he would recognize her, and as he turned around, his demeanor showing his confusion, until his eyes landed on her to which he let a small smile slip, before whispering.

"Granger... you look stunning."

That's when she realized, she was actually falling for him.

Alot faster than she planned.

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

"Thank you, atleast I got a proper compliment tonight." Hermione politely thanked, before muttering the last part, that she had not wanted the Slytherin to hear.

"Astoria is in the bathroom." He started, noticing the way she stiffened when he said the Slytherin girls name. "Would you like to dance in the time being?"

She looked up, the shock of me asking her to dance, radiating off of her face. Though she quickly regained the nice posterior and responded almost _bitterly. _"And what if she walks in?"

"So what, I'll tell her she danced with other boys, I get to dance with other girls." He smirked, watching as her face took in the message.

She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Draco that's terrible." Hermione scolded him, dimly realizing that he was looking over her.

"It'll break her heart." She rambled on, not realizing her boyfriends heated glare.

"Granger." He randomly spoke up, causing her to stop, and look into his eyes, which were brought out with the colours sorrounding the room.

"One dance." He tried convincing her, hoping she would say yes, and he could dance with her, no one knowing who he was dancing with, and hopefully her date would not notice either.

He growled, the idea of Cormac _touching _what he thought of as his came to mind, but he quickly shucked it away, looking at the indecisive caramel eyes infront of him.

She looked around, and he sighed dramatically, hoping it would help her decide faster.

"Granger, we haven't got all day." He protested, his lips turning to a small pout, to which she giggled at before shaking her head, and walking away from him, her navy blue and white dress gown sparkling in the chandelier lights.

She had said no to him. She smiled and almost skipped, then remembered the heels that she was wearing. Her head lost in thoughts she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, and when she turned pulled into a chest, a very masculine chest. She was about to yell and tell the man to let go of her, when she was over taken with Draco's familar cologne.

"Did you just say no?"

Oh no. Her breath hitched in her throat, however she did like the way he had stated the question, it seemed as if he was daring her and not having enough air in her throat to speak to him, she nodded her head.

His head swept down, and she realized that despite the fact she was wearing heels, he still stood taller than her. Kissing her lobe he whispered. "I don't take 'no' as an answer _Hermione." _

Her name had rolled off of his tongue, and she shuddered, and he kissed her temple, before taking her arm, and leading her to the dance floor. She noted that he had not dragged her, as Cormac did, and he knew how to dance as if he was walking. She smiled, she had always thought that if she would dance with him, it would be shown in front of everyones eyes, and that she would see his entire face, not just parts of it, she frowned, suddenly remembering the topic she would bring up to him later that week.

"What's wrong? I'm certain I am yet to step on your dress." He asked, his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, so his mercury eyes locked with hers, and she couldn't look away without giving away what was going through her mind.

"Nothing, just wondering if Cormac would clobber you if her found out I was dancing with a boy that was not him."

He seemed to take her answer, and thankfully let the topic drop, though he kept her close, as they slow danced to the song playing.

"I did mean it... You look gorgeous tonight Hermione." He added, after a silent pause.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"And you look ever so handsome." She added, and blushed as she realized how her words had sounded.

He laughed, her heart almost exploding with joy at the sound escaping him.

"You never cease to amaze me." He chuckled, as the song came to a close.

She nodded before trying to walk away, absolutely embarassed by what she had said, before he grabbed her by the wrist again and pulled her close.

"I never said it was a bad thing." he whispered, looking her in the eyes, before tiliting his head down, and letting his lips meet hers.

The rest of the Great Hall disappeared, as she loosely wrapped her hands around his neck, the one clasping the ends of his sliky blonde hair, before pulling apart, his forehead resting on hers, before hearing the crowd sigh and clap at the display of affection. She blushed pulling away as he picked up her hand, placed a kiss on it, before going off to find his date, the Great Hall forgetting the adorable couple that had been in an ebrace only a moment ago went back to talking and laughing.

She looked around the hall, finding Ron and Harry, sitting alone at the table, looking down at their drinks. Making sure her mask was on upright, she walked towards to two boys.

"Lovely night." She beamed, as the two boys looked up at their friend increduously.

"That was you." Ron stuttered, going red.

She looked at the two of them, confusion adorning her.

"Well if you were _the girl _who in the world were you bloody snogging?" Ron blubbered out, and as if on que, nodded his head in the understanding that it had been Draco Malfoy.

"You look great Mione." Harry complimented, to which she smiled, before realizing the table was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She couldn't help the question that bbbled from her throat.

"Well Lavender, and Ginny are in the bathroom, and the rest are dancing." Ron gloated, emphasizing Lavender's name.

She glared at the red haired boy, wondering why he was acting so immature, if he was allowed to have a girlfriend, she should be allowed to have a boyfriend and not get her feelings beaut up for it.

She huffed, waved good-bye to the boys before heading off in search of the girls lavratory. She entered, the wall hiding her from view when Lavender's voice floated to her ears.

"Who does she think she is! Prancing in and keeping every boys eyes on her, even my _Won Won_ couldn't stop looking at her." She shrieked, and as Hermione peeked from the wall noticed the girls were re-applying make-up.

"Whoever that girl is, she had class, and her gown is gorgeous." Padma added.

Lavender snorted."Her dress in blue and white, so not in and floor-length, who even wears that anymore?" She let out her frustration.

It hit Hermione then that they were talking about her, the pain seeming to stab her in the heart.

Ginny then piped up."Lavender, that girl is gorgeous and clearly, everyone else knows it too, can't you give her a break. Her dress is to _die _for and she holds herself like a princess."

"Oh shut up Ginny!" Lavender huffed.

Hermione smiled, Ginny did not know it was her behind the mask, none of them did.

"Either way, every guy that brought a date has completely forgotten about that date, and are paying attention to that that... attention hog!" She screeched, as Hermione winced at the sound of such things escaping the girls throat.

"And she was snogging that boy." Padma mumbled.

"Yes that gorgeous, drop dead good looking guy, and what happens! She ends up snogging him, in front of everyone! Who ever she is, she's lucky, but so dead."

"Lavender! No one will know who she is!" Ginny guffawed.

"We'll find out somehow." Lavender mumbled.

"No you won't." Ginny fought back before heading towards the door, to which Hermione rushed out of the lavratory, in order to not get caught, running into the Great Hall she looked around, did she looke that pretty, and she had not drawn every singly persons attention, their were plently dancing around.

Sighing, as Cormac waed to her, she sat down, getting ready for the dinner.

She didn't even realize that Draco Malfoy was sitting across from her, trying to get her attention.

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

He had been trying to get her attention for about twenty minutes now, and still, she seemed distracted. He couldn't understand what was occupying her so much that she did not realize that he had decided to sit across from her, or maybe it was the fact it was arranged seating.

Draco sighed, giving up on getting his girlfriends attention, and turned to hsi salad, that had just appeared on his plate. He smirked, leave it to Hogwarts to make the food appear as it does everyday in the Great Hall. He picked up his fork, before feeling a nudge on his shin. Thinking it was the fabric of the table cloth he took a bite, savouring the taste of the perfect made dressing, and the crisp vegetables, until it happened again. He looked around the table, trying to note who it was nudging him.

Shrugging, he went back to his food. Until he felt a rather large hit. Dropping his fork, and his hand flying to his shin, his eyes shot up to meet the kind, sorry looking caramel ones. She nodded towards the door, and he nodded back in understandment and excused himself from the table mere minutes after her. He walked out, hearing the door softly close behind him, before setting off towards the north corridor, hoping he was headed in the correct direction. She came out of the darkness suddenly, her dress catching the few shutters of light from the burning candles, and he smiled, swooping in and placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

"You called me out." He stated, against her cheek, as he held her.

"Yes, actually." She stopped pulling away from him, taking off his mask then hers, and taking another step back.

"I called you out, you seemed to have something on your mind, in face, I had been trying to figure out exactly what your expression meant, before realizing it was... well _you_ and that sometimes, you are almost... unreadable." She added the last word almost hesitantly, and she suddenly feared he might get the wrong idea.

"Me?" He scoffed,acting to be shocked with her sudden caring for him. "You called me out here, in the middle of my bloody salad, kicked me under the table.. more than once! And you wanted to talk about my feelings!" He stuffed his hand into his trouser pocket.

"My God Granger, your certainly one of a kind." He muttered, looking down at the ground, before pulling his sight up, to look at her blushing, shocked face.

"Well I'm sorry that I care too much for my boyfriend." She started, but was cut off by him, and she remembered why she had one found his an annoying git.

"Do you really want to know what's on my mind?" He asked, turning looking at the wall, as if suddenly interested by the design.

"Yes." She answered cautiously, not wanting to catch him off guard, she prepared herself for the worst, the scenario she had been imagining for the last few weeks, she began to feel the soon to be heartbreak, and began to ramble in her hear about how she would not cry, that she would not allow herself to cry, and yet somehow she knew that she would, after he'd left. She couldn't believe him! If he planned to do this during the ball, leave her heartbroken, while he was off... doing God knows what with Astoria. She shuddered, hoping this wasn't the case.

"I want... What I really want, is more, out of this... if you could call it that really... more out of this _relationship." _His face, was far too hopeful, and she began to plead he would burst out into laughter, telling her he was joking and that he was still fine with keeping the relationship a secret. But with no avail, he kept his gaze on her, the power of it, making he want to get down on her knees. She felt like screaming, how dare he bring his up now! Of all the times to bring the certain topic up, which she knew with no doubt that they had both been thinking about it consistently for atleast the past weak.

"Your serious?" She spluttered, staggering back, her hand on her chest, panting as if suddenly cut off from her air source.

He nodded, his eyes still glued to hers, and she suddenly began to wish he would stop staring at her like the way his was now. His mercury-silver eyes glowing with determination, something she saw in his eyes far too often. She shook her head, and looked back up, wanting to tell him to get away, or stop, or to burst out into laughter at her reaction. She mentally kicked herself, this is what she got for watching his expression, when he thought she didn't realize.

"Malfoy, lets not be... pretentious. You are not supposed to want this, not at all, in fact, I would have thought.. as a likely bystander, that you would want this a secret, for as long as possible." She started off, and once again he cute her off.

"I did, before. But now, all I want, what I really want, is for people to know your mine, and only mine, I don't care, what the others will say, not about this, about us, because Hermione." He paused fisting his hand. "For the first time, I feel happy, without needing to put down other, and you did that, you make me better, and I want people to know it was you." He looked up, and caught her shaking her head, her eyes wide, flying to from surface to object, then to him.

"No... No! I will not do this, what will everyone think. Did you see how my friends reacted, can you honestly imagine how everyone else would react. You are teribly wrong Malfoy, I will not do this! This whole... _thing!" _Her eyes flew up and she watched as she said the last word, and how it affected him. His eyes widened, his outstretched hand slowly retreating, his face began to guard his emotions. "Yes, it is a _thing!_ It was never supposed to be here, not between us. People expected me with Ron. I saw myself with Ron! And then suddenly, you came up, and you make me happy, and your my reason of... everything, but letting this out, to everyone... no! It's wrong, no one will understand, at some points, I don't even understand. This was never supposed to happen, it's best we keep it to a minimal. And your friends! And you family! How would they react! You'd be an oucast, by all! You'll bring your name down! I'm a mudblood! I'm not a pureblood trophy like Astoria, or Pansy." She stopped panting. "No." She added, practically spitting the word in his face.

She watched his face, and suddenly wished she'd never said anything. His face was full of disgust, but his eyes were solid, not a singly feeling showing through them. She watched as his hands were frozen at his sides, and she looked up once again, finally, pulling enough bravery to look into his stromy-cloud eyes.

"Your worried about this." He sneered sardonically. "I'm putting everything aside for you, and you have the strength to spit it back into my face. Good then, maybe your right. Go back to your precious damn Weasely, because clearly, everything I am offering you isn't enough. Maybe your right, we don't belong, and I'll go back to my regular notches."

She didn't know why but the words stung her, as if they were burning her. She strectched her hand out, but her stepped back. And she opened her mouth once again, not interpreting the words coming out.

"Your right! You have shown me exactly where I went wrong, I'll go back to my house, and you go back to yours! I actually hate you, did you know that. Either way! You and I are wrong anyway,we always have been! This shouldn't even be here, this entire... _thing _shouldn't be here"

"Then maybe we should end it!" He roared back, his anger finally being unleashed on her. He had let her tear him down with each of her spoken words. His shock radiated off of his face, and he was trying too hard to keep his eyes blank.

She froze, and he suddenly realized what he had just said. She looked down and then back at him, their masks now laying forgotten on the ground, their pants from yelling at each other filled the air.

"Is that what you want?" She asked, her eyes widening, as if just taking in what she had just spewed at him.

He didn't reply, instead, he picked up his mask, and placed it back on, staring at her the entire time, until it was back perfectly in place.

She glared at him, picked hers up, and turned. Freezing for what felt like a nanosecond, before walking down the hall.

He began walking back too, not wanting to waste any more time.

She hadn't even given him time to respond.

**Reviews Please! Really appreciate them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

She turned her heel, and began to walk away, not waiting for his response. She reasoned with herself, saying that if he really was there for her, he would have replied in a heartbeat. But her little pep talks weren't helping her heavy chest, and her brimming eyes. She was replaying what they had just said, still not believing the way things had taken the wrong turn. She was sure he meant good, but ti was wrong. After all she had done it to protect him. Goodness knows how his father would have reacted, how his family, their friends, in the end, it did not matter how much they loved each other, but more along the lines of how wrong they were. She did it for him, but he kept mentioning it. How could he have wanted that, he should have known how she would react, how she felt about the whole topic.

"Hey Mione!"

She continued walk, absolutely positive that if she turned around to start a conversation, the only thing that would come out her mouth would be sobs. Far too many sobs, and she feared that she wouldn't stop. It was ridiculous, how was it the night that was going perfectly, ended horribly. She knew she couldn't leave the ball now, it had just gotten to its high of the night. If she left, it would look far too suspicious, something she did not want people to start wondering about. She concluded she could sit in there for about an hour, look like she was enjoying herself, then pick up her clutch, say she was feeling too tired to stay for any longer, and leave. It seemed believable, and if they didn't believe that, she could say she had some forgotten homework.

She halted before entering the Great Hall, trying to regain control of her emotions. One breath after the other. with that, she knew she could make it through this. She needed to perhaps try and enjoy the night. Hopefully she could, and she began to silently plead to herself that she wouldn't cry if she saw him walk in and start dancing with one of the Slytherin girls. After all, they were so much more gorgeous, and a lot more money than she could possibly offer.

"Hey Hermione!"

She spun, her dress twirling around her, spotting Ginny, who was frantically waving to her, either trying to get her attention, or so excited to see her friend. She watched as she walked towards her, her friends sky blue dress drawing out her pale skin, and brown/reddish hair. She let a small smile drift onto her face, Ginny could somehow make her feel better, in some odd way, she always did.

"Come dance, please, it will be so much fun!" Her friend squealed, grabbing onto her hand, already pulling her towards the illuminated floor.

Hermione, searched around, her head moving from side to side, looking for some sort of distraction, until she was pulled into the throng of people, Ginny smiling, her face absolutely beaming, telling her friend to loosen up. She beamed back, and looked behind her, where Malfoy had a firm gaze on her back. She shrugged, and turned around. She had after all been the one to walk away, shouldn't she be happy she was done with the ferret.

Twirling, and jumping to the music, she tried to forget about the boy, that she had began to think, she had begun to love.

He watched as she danced with her friend, laughing, twirling, the occasional blush that would cross her face as a boy complimented her.

It made him sick, the idea of someone else talking to her, dancing with her, her dress glimmering under the lights, her mask showing no detail of who was really under it. But he knew, he would've known it was her from across the room. He had pushed to far, but it had indeed been months. She should've expected it to come up, and he personally had hoped she would bring it up, not him.

And yet here he was, looking at her, before an idea flashed into his mind. He could act like he cared less, after all, all these lovely girls sorrounding him, it wouldn't be hard to sweep just one off of her feet. He smiled at the girl next to him, who blushed like mad, and started giggling to her friend. He turned and one girl caught his eye. Blonde hair, and he blue eyes shining through the dark ivory mask. He knew he should ask her to dance, and she would most likely say yes.

He walked towards her, smiling and offering her a drink, her eyes lit up as she realized who she was talking to, and he smirked, knowing he already had her in his grasp.

Asking for her hand, he lead her onto the dance floor, moving to the beat, until he was positive Granger could see him. Peering from the corner of his eye, he caught her, just staring slightly bobbing to the music, he smirked, pulling the girl closer, splaying his hand on her waist, holding hers and bringing it to the nape of his neck, whispering the lyrics in her ear.

The last thing he saw of his ex-girlfriend were her fuming eyes, telling him she was in denial, he smiled in triumph, knowing his devilish plan had succeeded.

**So sorry for not updating earlier. Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

He faintly realised it had been days since he had last spoken, to his now ex-girlfriend. He knew he should have been more upset, but his anger had chewed out his anger. He was upset with the fact she had gone and turned her heel on him. He was the Slytherin, he was supposed to be the heartbreaker, the one that ruined everything, and yet she had torn him down with just one look. He didn't even realise that she was capable of so much pain, to just one person, and yet here he was, sitting, watching her from afar in the shools courtyard. Perhaps he should have been more upset, after all she had broken his heart, something he thought no girl would ever be able to do, but then again she had done it, so easily too. He had been acting normaly, and if he wasn't his friends had shown no sign of it.

Shrugging his shoulders he went back to paying attention to Blaise's hilarious storing, or what he hoped was hilarious, since Nott was doubled over. He smirked, so typical of Nott. The boy was just as rich as the rest of them, there parents all owning huge companies, and the inheritence passed down generation to generation. He had indeed befriended him and Zabini at around the same time. Smriking at Nott's comment, he decided to climb a tad higher on the tree, sitting comfortably on the huge branch.

She looked around, knowing she had felt a glare on her back, but she found no one, she shivered at the thought that it might have been Malfoy, but ignoring the idea. She had been positively breaking down, it ruined her, terribly. She had done this, it hadn't been him, after going back to her room after the ball, she had put piece and piece together, and had realised it had been him trying to broaden their relationship, and he just shooting the idea down must have ruined him more than she thought.

"You alright Mione?"

She looked up, catching Ron's eye, and smiling, to which he smiled back, going back to his conversation with Harry. It had indeed come up again. Harry was complaining about how Malfoy had once again disappeared, but as she searched the grounds she found him, sitting in a tree, sniggering at something his friend, Zabini was saying. She rolled her eyes, it was so typical Draco, almost annoyingly, it reminded her of how he used to laugh at her. She had given up on trying to talk to him, and had been trying to find away just to win his heart back. Sure she was in sixth year, and most would expect her to know exactly how to play her cards, but she didn't. She didn't have a clue in the slightest. The only other person she had tried to hard to win, and had failed terribly, she might add, was Ron, and now he was happily with Lavender.

"Harry, you're wrong" She finally spoke up, as Harry mumbled about Malfoy off with Voldemort.

"And how in the world am I wrong, Hermione? It's a nice day, and he's nowhere to be seen." He seemed to chirp it out, as if catching onto something she had yet to figure out.

Rolling her eyes, she gestured with her head to the tree, to which Harry's smile faltered.

She laughed at the look on his face, and he grumbled under his breath, saying he'll catch him next time. She couldn't help the giggles escaping her mouth, and once again wished she had become closer with some girls, so they would understand why she was laughing so hard.

"How's Lavender?" Harry muttered to Ron.

Ron, randomly hearing his girlfriends name coloured, as if hiding something, to which Harry smirked.

"She's great." He mumbled, his face matching his hair, to which Harry and Hermione burst out into laughter again.

Suddenly they stopped laughing, she looked around, and they seemed to staring at her.

"Hermione, hows Malfoy?" Harry asked, his tone, and face absolutely neutral.

"He's doing well Harry." She answered simply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before realising it was time for lunch. Gesturing to her friends, they got up, dusting off their clothes, before heading off inside.

She got inside before looking over towards the Slytherin table, where Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott were sitting. She then realised there food was yet to be touched, and she stifled a laugh, thinking to herself how it seemed to suit Draco so perfectly.

The smiled dropped off her face as she remembered her plan. She left Harry and Ron, walking towards the Slytherin table instead.

She felt the stares, as the Great Hall suddenly went from very loud to unbelievably quiet, except the Slytherin table. She turned and began walking towards the blonder. She stood over him, waiting until he realised she was behind him. He didn't seem to notice, but when Zabini looked up, he nudged his friend who then slowly turned around.

He stood up from his chair smirking, and leaning against his seat.

"What is it Granger?" He drawled her last name out.

She flinched before reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and bringing her lips to his.

He had frozen, and the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat, beating so fast, she was worried it might burst out of her chest.

**Well? Please Review, I really want to reach over 60+++++++++++**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

She could feel her heart running in her chest, and she dimly realized what would happen if he rejected her. It had been too long, since she'd last been able to be this close to him. Her heart froze in her throat when she realized he still hadn't kissed her back, or reacted. She didn't know what'd she do if he just pushed her off and started laughing, she couldn't even begin to imagine what everyone else would say. She'd look like a loser. Until she felt him gingerly wrap his arm around her, and her knees almost gave out with joy. He was reacting, he was kissing her back!

He began to pull away, and she sighed, before parting from him. He smriked, his eyes reflecting absolutely nothing that was running through his mind. It wasn't until she looked away from his eyes, that she realized everyone was staring at them. Even the professors, with Snape's fork mid-way to his mouth, and Dumbledore's eyes gleaming with... well she didn't know what they were gleaming with, but it was as if he knew. And the idea that someone might have known while, they were trying there hardest to keep it a secret worried her.

But she was more worried about the way Ron, and Harry were glaring at her. Even though they had known, the idea of the secret being out must have worried that. She sighed before turning and muttering.

"Everyone's staring."

His smirk broadened. "Good." he paused before adding. "After all, you are my girlfriend."

In all honesty she felt like she was in a movie, where the theatre takes a collective gasp all together. She watched from the corner of her eye as Snape dropped his fork, and Mcgonagall choked on her water.

As much as she hated to admit it, it was somewhat entertaining to watch everything go down.

Giggling she stepped out of his arms, and turned around smiled and Pansy Parkinson, whose mouth was gaping open, and trotted out of the Great Hall.

He smirked as he watched her leave, before sitting back down, looking around the Great Hall, he realised people where still staring and sneered sardonically. "Well?"

The conversations opened back-up immediately, his eyes fell to his plate, and he wondered where she had possibly run off to, but looking back up, she was sitting back down at the Gryffindor table, a hapy aura around her. And for once he understood that she was happy without having to ask.

He sneered, this was turning him weak, he needed to be strong, he always had to be strong. He knew things he shouldn't, the things he kept his mouth shut about. He couldn't help but rake his hadn through his hair, and he'd caughtPotter and Weaselette last night. How would his girlfriend feel to know about a relationship before she was told be either of her bestfriends.

Looking up he realised she was happy, and as he watched her around his friends, he didn't think she realised just how much she really had, compared to him, to everyone.

Looking down he picked at his waffle, he couldn't let these thoughts ruin him. He is after all Draco Abraxas Malfoy. And he would be happy, after all he always was.

He looked up and caught her eye, and she smiled before turning and continuing her conversation with the Patil twins. Ignroance was bliss after all. But who was he kidding. He smirked, maybe he should just keep bothering her until she was angry then kiss her or hug her.

He'd just gotten her back, the last thing he needed was to get her angry again, or for him to break it off, or to get in a fight, as bad as the last one. But in all honesty it had been her fault, and now that the secret was out, sure they'd have problems to deal with, but they'd make it through them they always did.

His parents and he friend, the Weasely's if they got through months of a relationship in the shadows, they could make it through them, after all he could swiftly lie to his father, tell him she's just his play thing, and the Weasely's they have to forgive some time, but he would be a blood traitor, and he didn't want that title, never did he want that title.

"Just wait until your father hears about your new girlfriend Draco, he'll be so upet, to raise such a pure-blooded son, who ends up falling for such filth"

He turned and saw Pansy, who was smirking, he hip cocked to one side.

"Easy Pansy, I never said it was that serious."

Her eyebrows furrowed together to try and understand what he was saying.

"So you're just playing with her?" She asked, wanting more into the subject.

"I never said that." He shrugged, his hands slinking to his front pockets.

"Then what did you say?"

"Absolutely nothing."

He could feel er fury as he began to walk away.

Messing with Parkinson was just too easy.

"But Draco." She called after him.

"But nothing, Listen Pansy, I'm not a blood traitor unless I marry her, no need to go and tell my father."

"You just don't want to get caught." She huffed.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smirked, before turning and heading towards Ancient Runes.

His day had been growing great afterall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

In the end, before he was about to go to bed, the only thing on his mind was that blasted mark he was going to get soon. He knew his father meant good, after all he was his father's son. One of the only things that mattered in that mans life. He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts on his mind, he hated this, before he went to bed, and everything he'd been avoiding during the day came up, and plagued him, no escape from the memories, the thoughts, and most of all, the pain, and anxiety behind all of them. Draco groaned, taking in the fact sleep was not coming to him any time soon, and sat up. Taking the cup of water from his stand, he took it down all at once, though still feeling parched, he decided to go an re-fill it.

His roomates were still up shockingly, he began to wonder if they were drunk, but shook the thought out of his head.

"Drake? That you?" Called Blaise, towards the sound of footsteps.

Draco groaned again before replying.

"Who else would it be?" He entered the room, squinting as the light hit his eyes.

"What was with Granger, I thought you hated each other?" Asked Theo, who was lounging on the chaise, a cup of water in his hand, swishing from rim to rim, as he swayed it.

"Yea, well we came to a bit of... an understanding." He smirked as he said the words, drawing the last part out.

Theo looked at Blaise, who shrugged before laying back down on the couch.

"You didn't shag her did you?" Theo asked incredously.

"God no!" Draco answered, too shocked by his friends question, to put any emotion into his voice. Then again, it was Theo and Blaise, he had grown up with the two of them.

"Oh, just the way you said it, sounded really suggestive." Theo smriked, winking, before taking a sip from his cup.

He smirked, running his hadn through his hair. IT was good to have friends he could be himself around. But in the end, he was till the school bully. In the end, from first year to now, in the eyes of the rest of the school, nothing about him, had changed.

It was the bitter truth and sudly, he had to dieal with it, all the time. And now that him and Granger were officially public, he knew things would go wrong. Relationships never went right when people know your business. Especially when it was a boarding school, and the news in Hogwarts spread incredibely fast. The rumor mill was what kept the school interesting, people adding snippets to the story, or changing it completely. Taking a story that was completely irrelevant to the topic, and somehow twisting the words to make it sound like it fit in.

He smirked, bidding his friends good night, he stood from the armchair, and walked over to his dorm. He put the now full cup on the night table, and shut his eyes, hoping that tonight would go smoothly.

Hermione woke up, and looked around, rubbing her still half closed eyes, her eyes shifted to the window, trying to predict what time it was. Getting up from bed, she picked up her clothes, and shampoos before heading towards the prefect bathroom. She smiled, the many good things about having such high authority.

But her mind was still stuck on the event of the past few days, she didn't understand why. Well fully understand why her mind kept replaying every scene, every moment. She felt like she was being judged, and she hated it.

Getting out of the bath, she dressed, and headed towards the girls bathroom, for a quick look in the miror, to make sure her hair was not frizzing, as she had used products on it, and had been using them quite frequently, she realised they worked quite well. But still had that fear of her hair frizzing constantly.

"Apparently, they've been together for like months."

A fifth year hufflepuff was whispering in the corner to her friend, looking over at Hermione as she entered. Her gut sunk as she realised they were talking about her.

"I heard she's only with him because he's trying to rebel against his father."

Even though it was whispered the words were perfectly clear. Turning the tap off, she turned,forced a smile at the girl who had just waved to her, and exited the washroom.

She supposed it would always be like this, running away from those rumors, the ones that spread like absolute wild fire. Heading up to the dorm to drop off her stuff, she heard the murmuring from the outside of the door, and internally groaned. Even, her own roomates were talking about her. She slammed the door open, and heard as the conversation stopped. Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, and the three other girls in the room heads shot up. The awkards silence penetrated the room, before Ginny finally piped up. "Where were you Hermione?"

She just glared at her, dropping her stuff onto her bed, before turning around, making sure to slam the door behind her.

She'd never heard the room that silent before in her life.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Know I haven't updated in a while, So sorry my fellow readers, I will definently try to update more, but with the homework, and exams coming up soon, it's harder to find time to right!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

Maybe somehow somewhere she was actually losing it. That litle part of sanity that kept her threaded together so tightly had been undone with what, a smile, a kiss, a sneer, a smirk. All she knew that once he had done, well whatever he had done to her, for her, had made her fall, so hard, so fast, she didn't know whether someone would catch her. Whether she was worth catching. It was an odd way to think of things happening, but somehow when she was alone, in the dorms, already ave finished her homework, and done looking over things for next months cirriculum, these thoughts would fill her alreadt too full mind. It was annoying, pretenetious, made her think of things she said would never enter her mind again. And her thoughts would flit back to what happened with Ron. How she thought she had... well fallen in love with him.

But no. Love was different. It was being unravelled to a point where she was sure if one thing happened, even it was so small, too small to matter, it would still crush her. The love songs were different. They didn't, wouldn't explain that feeling of fear. Of being broken, without someone else realizing. OR maybe she was wrong, maybe her idea of love was over rated. Everything in this world was over rated. Every single little thing. Love had a cost of course, or maybe it didn't, and she just looked too far into it, as usual, with every other little thing in her life.

And once again she catches herself. Mid-thought, her quill resting in her hand, as she stares off into space, thinking about these things. The things she tries to hide all day, and in the end everything just shows back up again.

It was stupid thing to constantly turn back to, but it was as if it was scheduled, a part of her she had to do. It was a terrible habit, if you could call it that. And ever since the incident with the girls the ever night, they wouldn't talk to her more than a formal conversation.

He couldn't believe his father had sent him a letter. A letter! Asking if he could meet the girl that had enchanted his son so. Who did that man think he was anyway, asking his son if he can meet his girlfriend, the mudblood Hermione Granger.

The only thing that could come to his head was telling her what his father said, what his father had wrote, but he knew better. He was terrified that he'd be against it. Against his entire relationship, and he couldn't deal witht that, he just knew he couldn't and wouldn't deal with that. But his mother, his mother had sent him a letter too. And she seemed overjoyed with the news that he son had indeed found love. She had said it did not matter the girls blood. But at the saem time, his mother had stopped carrying for many things. The Dark Lord had ruined many things in Draco's life. He would not let him ruin this for him either.

Perhaps he ws being to serious, he didn't know.

"Hey Draco."

He looked up, shocked at the voice protruding his thoughts.

"Hey." he muttered, raking his hands through his already mused hair.

"What's with you?" Asked Blaise, sitting on the couch, before laying down, folding his hand behind his head.

"Everything- just everything- I mean, my father just sent me a letter, asking to meet her- to meet Hermione, that's weird though right, he wouldn't want that, right?"

Blaise looked at his friend, seeing the worry and anxiety sketched on his face. It was shocking, usualy Draco held his emotions together.

"A lot has changing- been different since he caem back. PErhaps you're father really means you two the best."

Draco snorted. "Come on Zabini, even I don't believe that. Sure he cares for me, but not enough to through away our blood line like that."

"Draco, you never know, I mean- parents perspectives change- they see- they know what's happening, they want the best for you, even if it's not with a pureblood girl, and sometime, somehow, they have to accept that."

Draco stared at his friend. He had a point, then again Blaise always had a point, no matter what it be.

"I'm just scared for- for something- i don't know what exactly."

Blaise looked away, nodding. "I know."

"What if we're wrong, what if this- this thing- him- it- whatever he is- is worse than we expected."

"He won't be."

"Why Not?" He asked exapseratedly, looking at Blaise, confusion and worry etched on his face.

"Because if our parents dealt with him before, they know what to do know."

Draco nodded, looking away, the silence between him and friend settling over.

"So much is on the line now." Draco finally sighed, looking at the table, not daring to look at his friend.

"It's always been on the lne." Blaise shrugged.

"So you think we just realized it." Draco suggested, looking at his friend cocking an eyebrow up, his face back to hiding emtion.

"I think it just became reality."

**REVIEW**

** PLEASE! Know I haven't updated in a while, So sorry my fellow readers, I will definently try to update more, but with the homework, and exams coming up soon, it's harder to find time to right!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea :) **

**Again for those who don't know, this is a re-write, but no need to read the other one, since this one will have more detail, better spelling, and of course adequete words for all the parts. I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think of it :)**

She knew in some place, her rational mind was going insane. His parents wanted to meet her, her. The thought had yet to process, and as he stood there, in front of her, staring into her eyes, knowing what was going through her head, all she wanted was to know why. Why would his parents want to meet her. The girl who went against everything there family name stood for. She felt her lips ghost a smile, as the meaning of Malfoy in French crossed her mind.

_Bad Faith._

But that couldn't always be true. He had proved to her he meant more than that, more than just some toy, or her just a chess piece to him. The meaning had its's views of course, and judging from Malfoy, he probably knew French. Her eyes met his, and he gave her a small smile. So small, anyone would've thought it was him still keeping a straight face. Glimmers of moments, that would go by, fast, easily, the good to disappear, as it had finally become better than the dreamland.

"Why?" She finally managed to choke out, her hands still laying limp in his.

He rubbed his thumbs on her palm, looking down, his answer not really sure.

"I-I'm not really sure." He answered lightly.

"But- he- they must have a reason, to want to meet me." She stuttered.

"Of course there is."

She looked around, and suddenly wanted to be alone. Even if it was just for a little while.

She was meeting his parents, she hadn't even told her parents about him. OR her new feelings towards the boy who used to torment her back in her younger years.

"When?" She asked him, knowing full well that they were already on their way down to the school.

"About in an hour." He smirked.

"I'm going to go get ready." He finally said, she smiled at him and nodded.

He looked at the girl who seemed to be lost in her own world. He kissed her hairline, before walking away, glancing back at her one last time before descending towards his room to frehsen up before his parents arrival.

She looked around before sighing, and deciding to go get ready.

The hour passed by far too fast for her liking. One minute she was brushing her hair, and the next she was waiting for his parents to meet them in hogsmeade.

"You're going to be fine." He comforted her.

Hermione smiled at Draco, wishing it would go through his head, that his parents really meant all well.

"Draco."

Her and his heads shot up. There were his parents, and once again, Hermione was shocked at the resemblence between his two parents.

The aristotic features, the angles of the face, even the stern jaw, his hair shined in the light, as did both his mother and fathers. She suddenly felt the panic take over her once again. Here were his parents, the ones who tortured people, or may have, or would. She shook her head. If she had accepted Malfoy, she could accept them. For everything that they are.

_Bad Faith._

She shook her head. The French language meant nothing now. Then why did those words mean so much. Two so simple, so mere, and yet they held so much potential. She watched as they hugged there som, his mother kissing his cheeks, smiling at the boy who had grown so much from that first year at Hogwarts.

"Mother, Father... I would like you to meet my girlfriend." He finally spoke, his voice bringing Hermione back to consciousness.

"The Famous Hermione Granger." His mother smiled.

She was appalled. They were being nice to her.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." Lucius added on, though not as convincing as his wife.

She felt a small smile form on her face as she greeted them, pleading her voice wouldn't falter, but wit Draco walking towards her and placing his hand on the small of her back, she knew she would be fine, despite the way she truely felt under his parents gaze.

It was fter the brief conversation that his parents asked for a word alone, and Hermione began to panic once more.

She wanted to listen through the door, and eventually pulled up enough bravery to do so.

"In times such as these Draco, we accept her, mudblood or not." Lucius noted.

"Draco, times are not well. With the Dark Lord rising, everyone needs a glimmer of happiness, and if she brings it to you, then I hope you the best." Nacrissa said.

"But Draco, do not forget your duty, you cannot possibly marry this girl, she is after all, not what is needed to continue to the clean blood line. We are after all pureblood and we, as pure blood society must marry a pure blood."

"FAther, it's not that serious, to come to it, we haven't thought that far, even I haven't," Draco said.

"Draco again we wish you all the best."

"But she cannot be the girl you chose to marry."

And just like that, everything around her kind of pauses, not that she'd thought that far, but they were forbidden to be together, it made no sense, his parents must realize that after Voldemort falls blood would mean nothing.

_Bad Faith._

**_Please_**_ Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**So This story has officially reached an end, no worries though my dear followers, I have decided to re-write the sequel _Sorrounded By The Burn. _It is already up, but as thiss tory I would like to re-vamp it, and make it a better version of the story! I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and I'll update the sequel far more often now that is it summer! Also this chapter will be far longer than the rest! I will not be deleting sorrounded by the Burn yet, so you can read it and give me any ideas! **

**Here We Go, again I thank all my readers, reviewers and followers!**

In some irrational part of her mind, she knew that she would perhaps over think this moment again. And again, and again, and for some odd reason, the thought of it did not bother her in the slightest. She knew officially what she meant in Malfoy's life. And even though his parents had practically forbidden any further development in their already complicated enough relationship, she was suprisingly fine with it. With the war looming over everybody, she knew this was the closest she could get to ectasy in that pur moment. She knew it was wrong to consistently have such thoughts entering her mind. But she couldn't help it, it was like a re-occuring thing, it had to pop up, even with Draco being a death eater, it made things look that much more real, it brought everything down to a harsh, shaking, unbelieving reality.

"I can practically hear the gears turning, what's on your mind, Granger?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice, and she couldn't help the smile that ran across her face. She was truly happy, and indeed, it was the est she'd been ina while. Ever since trying to make Ron jealous, and now, to loving, someone forbidden for her, the idea of such a thing was unbelievable.

"Oh, nothing really, just reality." She responded casually.

He stared at her, right into the depths of her eyes, and she began to feel shy, the grey in his meeting her scarlet brown ones. He could see right through her, and she tried to think about the last time he'd stared at her like that.

When they had been fighting, and he had been looking for that way to grasp back their connection, she'd turned on him in that moment, and she knew without hesitation, it had wrecked him, as much as it had wrecked her.

"Reality's harsh." He commented rather dryly, coming to stare out of the window with her.

"Yea, but staying in your dreams for so long begins to hurt more." She murmured, but she knew he heard her, loudly, clearly.

"Dreams are made up, perhaps that's why Granger." He commeted rather sardonically.

"But they're dreams, the one thing you look forward to seeing, to believing, they are- or will- they make reality seem harsher." She snarked right back, happy to still be able to have such small, yet meaningful fights with him.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing the shell of her ear before whispering. "Then get out of dream land Granger."

She whipped around, but he caught her wrist before she could slap his harm, he raised an eyebrow cocking his head to the side.

"Really Granger, trying to hit a seeker." He playfully teased her.

"You're not as good as Harry." She replied, perhaps a bit to dry for such a sarcastic thing to say.

His smirk fell off his face, before grabbing both of her wrists, not enough to hurt her, but enough to show she had said something that angered him.

"Take it back Granger, say I'm the best and most amazing seeker."

"Fine your'e the best."

He growled.

Literally growled.

"Say it like you mean it." He pressed on.

She giggled, and he stared her down, and she realised that he actually wanted her to say it.

"You're amazing Draco, your seeker skills are sharper than any other seeker in Hogwarts."

He glared at her for a while longer, before letting a small smile side onto his face, and dropping her wrist, insead pulling her in for a hug.

"Wanna see something?" He asked her.

She froze, it could be trick, to get her to do something rather embarassing. Gathering as much as her Gryffindor courage as she could, she nodded, looking into hsi mercury-grey eyes. The colour once again shocking her.

His smirk widened, and she began to regret her decision.

"I have my broom-"

"No." She immediately retorted. She crossed her arms, deciding almost instantly she would not do what he wanted her to do.

"Come on Granger, before the year is over, I want you to go on a broom, even if it happens to be on the same broom as me."

She glared at him, sitting on the window ledge.

"The answer's the same Draco, no."

She thought his smirk coudn't get any bigger, but she was once again proven wrong.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you on then."

She shrieked as he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her easily, as if she was a feather.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, put me down this very instant." She shrieked.

He laughed at her, as he put ehr down next to the broom.

"Just one ride Granger, if you don'tlike it, I'll take you down, I promise."

She glared at him. "Like I'd trust you."

He feigned hurt. "Hermione, really I'm hurt."

"You shouldn't be that shocked Draco, after all, with your history with me, I wouldn't be shocked either."

He once again lifted her and but her on the broom.

Now she was started to get worried.

"Draco really, I don't want to do this, flying isn't really my well, isn't my best subject."

He cut her off by laughing.

"Subject? Granger, it's a hobby, like a sport."

"Seriously Draco, please don't."

He looked at her, and she quieted down almost immediately.

"If you're scared, just grip my waist, and just hold on tight okay."

She nodded, too scared her voice would shake once she spoke.

"Hold tight." He gently said to her, getting onto the broom.

As soon as he was comfortable, she wrapped her arms around him, and ducked her face into hsi back.

He was laughing, again.

"Granger, we haven't even taken off yet."

She shook her head into his shirt, not caring about what he was saying.

The tug she felt when they took off had her screaming.

He was too busy laughing at her to realise that she was gripping in so tightly, even her hands were starting to turn white.

She tried to tell him to shut up, but with the wind in her ears, she knew her screams wouldn't get too far.

Before she knew it, they had stopped flying.

She opened her eyes, to find herself in the middle of the air.

"Isn't it beautiful uphere." He said to her.

She looked around her.

"Yea, it really is." She sighed.

She realxed her grip on him and let her head rest gently on him.

And in that moment, she knew that everything would be alright, because things would work out, and even if it was just for now, it seemed perfect to her.

**The End!**

**I really hope everybody reading this enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will write a note once my new chapter of SORROUNDED BY THE BURN is up!**

**Review please!**


	19. NOTE

**SO to my readers, I have decided to re-write Sorrounded By the Burn.**

**I'm currently writing the firdt chapter again right now! So please keep track of my stories!**


End file.
